wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia Fanon:Original tv series 2 song titles
This my fanon for tv series 2 if it had the original song titles Wiggle Food File:HotPotatotitlecard4.jpg|Hot Potato File:FoodFoodFood(OhHowILoveMyFood)titlecard3.jpg|Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My Food) File:FruitSalad1998titlecard4.jpg|Fruit Salad File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist%3F)-ConcertTitle.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) Numbers and Counting File:IClimbTenStairstitlecard3.jpg|I Climb Ten Steps File:CaptainFeatherswordTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Big_red_Car-oringal_song_title.png|Big Red Car File:John_bradelum_-diffrent_song_title.png|John Bradelum File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)titlecard4.jpg|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favorite Dinosaur) File:HenrytheOctopusTVSeries1titlecard7.jpg|Henry the Octopus Dancing File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:We%27reDancingWithWagstheDog-SongTitle.jpg|We're Dancing with Wags the Dog File:GetReadyToWiggleTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Get Ready to Wiggle File:TheMonkeyDance-ConcertTitle.jpg|The Monkey Dance Dressing Up File:Our_boat_is_rocking_on_the_sea-orignal_song_title.png|Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea File:ShakyShakytitlecard4.jpg|Shaky Shaky File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!titlecard3.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! File:WagstheDog,HeLikestoTangotitlecard3.jpg|Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango File:WiggleGroove-ConcertTitle.jpg|Wiggle Groove Your Body File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist%3F)-ConcertTitle.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) File:WheneverIHearThisMusicTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Whenever I Hear This Music File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToestitlecard3.jpg|Head, Shoulders, Kness and Toes File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenrytitlecard3.jpg|Move Your Armes Like Henry File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1998Live.jpg|Rock-A-Bye Your Bear At Play File:HotPotato-ConcertTitle.jpg|Hot Potato Having fun at the beach-orignal song title.png|Having Fun at the Beach File:Henry%27s_underwater_big_band-_Toot_Toot_orignal_song_title.png|Henry's Underwater Big Band File:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavouriteDinosaur)titlecard4.jpg|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favorite Dinosaur) File:WigglyMedley-ConcertTitle.jpg|Wiggly Medley Safety File:Big_red_Car-oringal_song_title.png|Big Red Car File:FruitSalad1998titlecard4.jpg|Fruit Salad File:Hat_on_my_head-oringal_song_title.png|Hat on My Head File:LookBothWaystitlecard3.jpg|Look Both Ways File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-ConcertTitle.jpg|Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea Storytelling File:UncleNoah'sArkTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Uncle Noah's Ark File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:JohnBradlelumtitlecard3.jpg|John Bradlelum File:ZardoZaptitlecard3.jpg|Zardo Zap Friends File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!titlecard3.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! File:We%27reDancingWithWagstheDog-SongTitle.jpg|We're Dancing with Wags the Dog File:Henry'sDancetitlecard4.jpg|Henry's Dance File:DorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoisThatKnocking?)titlecard3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who is That Knocking?) File:WiggleGroove-ConcertTitle.jpg|Wiggle Groove Multicultural File:ShakyShakytitlecard4.jpg|Shaky Shaky File:Let'sHaveaCeilititlecard3.jpg|Let's Have a Ceili File:HavenuShalomAlechemtitlecard4.jpg|Havenu Shalom Alechem File:BallaBallaBambinatitlecard3.jpg|Balla, Balla, Bambina File:BucketofDew-ConcertTitle.jpg|Bucket of Dew Musical Instruments File:GetReadyToWiggleTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Get Ready to Wiggle File:WagstheDog,HeLikestoTangotitlecard3.jpg|Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango File:Henry's underwater big band- Toot Toot orignal song title.png|Henry's Underwater Big Band File:John_bradelum_-diffrent_song_title.png|John Bradelum File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist%3F)-ConcertTitle.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) Hygiene File:HotPotatotitlecard4.jpg|Hot Potato File:Big_red_Car-oringal_song_title.png|Big Red Car File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!titlecard3.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! File:FruitSalad1998titlecard4.jpg|Fruit Salad File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1998Live.jpg|Rock-A-Bye Your Bear File:Walktitlecard4.jpg|Walk Animals File:We%27reDancingWithWagstheDog-SongTitle.jpg|We're Dancing With Wags the dog File:HenrytheOctopusTVSeries1titlecard7.jpg|Henry the Octopus File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:HereComesaBearTVSeries1titlecard4.jpg|Here Comes a Bear File:PoniesTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Ponies File:TheMonkeyDance-ConcertTitle.jpg|The Monkey Dance History File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!titlecard3.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! File:UncleNoah'sArkTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Uncle Noah's Ark File:HavenuShalomAlechemtitlecard4.jpg|Havenu Shalom Alechem Family File:DorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoisThatKnocking?)titlecard3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who is That Knocking?) File:JohnBradlelumtitlecard3.jpg|John Bradlelum File:GetReadyToWiggleTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Get Ready to Wiggle File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenrytitlecard3.jpg|Move Your Armes Like Henry File:We%27reDancingWithWagstheDog-SongTitle.jpg|We're Dancing With Wags the Dog Movement File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:Big_red_Car-oringal_song_title.png|Big Red Car File:ShakyShakytitlecard4.jpg|Shaky Shaky File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist%3F)-ConcertTitle.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist) Nutrition File:FruitSalad1998titlecard4.jpg|Fruit Salad File:FoodFoodFood(OhHowILoveMyFood)titlecard3.jpg|Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My Food) Directions File:LookBothWaystitlecard3.jpg|Look Both Ways File:Our_boat_is_rocking_on_the_sea-orignal_song_title.png|Our Boat is Rocking On the Sea File:RompBompAStomp-ConcertTitle.jpg|Romp Bomp a Stomp Manners File:GetReadyToWiggleTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Get Ready to Wiggle File:Henry's underwater big band- Toot Toot orignal song title.png|Henry's Underwater Big Band File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!titlecard3.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Travel File:Big red Car-oringal song title.png|Big Red Car File:LookBothWaystitlecard3.jpg|Look Both Ways File:WigglyMedley-ConcertTitle.jpg|Wiggly Medley Play File:Having fun at the beach-orignal song title.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-ConcertTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship File:TheMonkeyDance-ConcertTitle.jpg|The Monkey Dance File:PoniesTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Ponies The Body File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToestitlecard3.jpg|Head, Shoulders, Kness and Toes File:WagstheDog,HeLikestoTangotitlecard3.jpg|Wags the Dog,He Likes to Tango File:RompBompAStomp-ConcertTitle.jpg|Romp Bomp a Stomp Communication File:DorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoisThatKnocking?)titlecard3.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell me Who Is That Knocking?) File:Wake_up_jeff-_wigglemania_live_in_conert_oringal_song_title.png|Wake Up Jeff File:ZardoZaptitlecard3.jpg|Zardo Zap Work File:HotPotatotitlecard4.jpg|Hot Potato File:JoannieWorksWithOneHammertitlecard4.jpg|Joannie works with One Hammer File:ILoveItWhenItRainsTVSeries1titlecard5.jpg|I Love it When it Rains File:WiggleGroove-ConcertTitle.jpg|Wiggle Groove Imagination File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-ConcertTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship File:D-o-r-o-t-h-y my favorite dinosaur-the wiggly big show oringal song title.png|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favorite Dinosaur) File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!titlecard3.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Cows and Ducks File:Henry'sDancetitlecard4.jpg|Henry's Dance File:FoodFoodFood(OhHowILoveMyFood)titlecard3.jpg|Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My Food) File:ILoveItWhenItRainsTVSeries1titlecard5.jpg|I love it When it Rains File:We%27reDancingWithWagstheDog-SongTitle.jpg|We're Dancing with Wags the Dog File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-ConcertTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:1999 Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade